Gaara as female!
by blueholic
Summary: Ini fanfic keempat aku. Ganti judul neh. Gaara kabur ke Konoha dengan menyamar sebagai cewekkk! Gimana ceritanya?. Baca ya!


_Yayyyy ini fanfic keempat gue!!!!Oke, sekarang pairingnya GaaraTsunade. Kayaknya sih bakal panjang, bahkan lebih panjang dari This Is Destiny. Mungkin ada sedikit bumbu – bumbu politik, terus disini ada sedikit humor yang menurut aku sih garing. Tapi nie cerita agak serius loch! Ah sudah dulu pidatonya, dan let's begin this fanfic 0!_

**I.Gaara's Life**

Malam itu langit begitu gelap, seolah bulan sedang berada dalam tidurnya. Saat itu sedang bulan baru, dan di suatu tempat yang bernama kantor kazekage, suasana suram menyelimuti seorang pemuda yang berambut merah dan tampak sedang kesal. Perlahan ia mengambil pulpen untuk menandatangani semua surat yang sekarang berserakan tidak rapi di mejanya. Tiba – tiba suara ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan di kantor tersebut.

"Masuk,…" kata pemuda itu pendek. Seorang perempuan berambut kuning dan dikuncir empat itu masuk dengan perlahan sambil membawa nampan makanan. Gaara sih hanya diam saja sambil menyembunyikan air liurnya.

"Gaara, tuh ilermu netes. Hampir kena surat yang mau kamu tandatangani." Kata Temari sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan. Gaara mengambilnya.

"Masa' sih? Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan cukup sukses."

"Ya, namanya juga takdir. Ini makananmu," kata Temari sambil menyerahkan semangkok eskrim cokelat plus cherry dan kroni – kroninya. Gaara langsung melahapnya dengan rakus. Temari aja kena. Sambil membersihkan rambutnya, Temari tiba – tiba memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Gaara, ini ada masalah penting yang musti aku bicarain."

"Apaan? Penting gak?"

"Yah, lumayan penting sih,"

"Kalo gak penting, keluar ajah,"

"Gini, kamu tuh tahun ini kan udah 18 tahun."

"Terus? So what?" Gini ya sikap kazekage?

"Kamu tuh setidaknya harus udah punya pendamping hidup dong!" Gaara terlonjak dan menumpahkan semua es krimnya. Temari kembali terkena. Kasian ya sudah jatuh ketimpa es krim, 2 kali lagi.

"Gue itu masih muda! Lagian gue ituh gak minat sama yang namanya CEWEK!"

"Tapi, nanti gimana kamu bisa punya anak?"

"Ngadopsi!"

"Nanti siapa yang ngurus?"

"Ya, kamu!"

"Embung! Ngurusin Shikamaru ajah udah repot, apalagi ngurusin kamuh!"

"Makanya, cari cowok tuh yang bener!"

"Lama – lama kamu bisa kugampar,.." Temari mencoba menahan diri.

"Oke, jadi mau teteh Temari teh apa?"

"Abdi mau ngejodohin eluh!!"

"EMMMMBBBBUUUUNNNNG!!!!!!!" Teriak Gaara sampai telinga Temari mau pecah. Gila banget nih anak, suara ultrasonic aja kalah! Temari mencoba berdiri dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. Gaara sih masih bengong..pikirannya ke mana – mana. Gimana kalo yang dijodohin sama aku ituh jelek? Aduh, mana selera Temari rendah lagi…batin Gaara bingung. Melihat adiknya bingung, Temari langsung mengikat adeknya dengan tali supaya gak lari lagi.

"Pokoknya kamu bakal teteh jodohin. Titikkkk!!!"

"muHHajslalanknasnkajsn" kata Gaara sambil berontak. Temari hanya menjulurkan lidah dan pergi. Gaara berusaha melepaskan ikatannya dengan pasirnya. Setelah bernafas, Gaara kembali panik.

"Aku harus nyari bantuan…"

* * *

KRINGGGG!!!KRINNNNGGGGG!!!!

"Halo, ini dengan kediaman Uzumaki."

"Apakah ini Naruto?"

"Bukan, ini Yondaime. Mau bicara sama Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Ngomong – ngomong, anda ahli soal melarikan diri tidak?"

"Yah, lumayan juga sich. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pssstttttt"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Temari tertawa cekikikan. Gaara memakai pakaian dester dengan pita di kepalanya, ditambah wig merah sebahu. Muka Gaara udah merah banget.

"Kamu cantik deh!" kata Temari. Sebenarnya kenapa sich Gaara pake baju cewek? Gini ceritanya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Melarikan diri?hmmm" kata Yondaime sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

"_Ya. Soalnya saya dijodohin."_

"_Wah…kacian amat kamu ya! Kaaaccian deh lu!"_

"_Makasih sudah menghina saya. Nah, sekarang tolong kasih tau caranya!"_

"_Hmm..Kamu cowok kan?"_

"_Ya iya lah. Emang suaraku kayak cewek, ya?"_

"_Iya nih. Emang kamu udah umur berapa?"_

"_18 tahun.."_

"_Hahaahahaahha. Masa' udah 18 tahun suara nggak jadi berat sama ngebass? Jangan – jangan…" Yondaime terkikik. Di seberang sana Gaara berkeringat dingin._

"_Udaahhhh!! Yang penting kasih tau gue gimana caranya!!"_

"_Upps..tenang dulu men! Gimana kalo loe kabur dari rumah, tapi pake baju cewek, jadi gak ketauan. Setuju?"_

"_Embung!!! Malu – maluin!!"_

"_Setiap usaha itu musti butuh pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit loch,"_

"_Mungkin…bisa aku coba?"_

"_Nah, sekarang bayarannya.."_

"_Whaattt? Masa' minta saran aja gue mesti bayar!!"_

"_Iya, kan gue politikus! Gimana sih loe!?!"_

"_Polisi Tikus? Jadi anda manusia jadi – jadian? Astaga…"_

"_Ampun…lu teh masih waras ato enggak sich!"_

"_Ya udah, terima kasih atas sarannya. Nanti bayarnya mahal nich. Bye!!" Gaara menutup teleponnya. Samar – samar ia mendengar teriakan Yondaime yang terdengar seperti ini, 'MANA UPAH GUE!!!!!!'. Gaara sih tidak ambil pusing. Ia bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya. Oh ya sekarang shukaku udah enggak ada lagi, jadi Gaara bisa tidur, terus gak ada kantung mata lagi._

"_Aduhh…gue mesti gimana ya? Mana gue gak punya baju cewek lagi." Gaara berpikir serius. Tiba – tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya._

"_Aku curi aja dari Temari." Gaara bergegas ke rumah Temari dengan diam – diam. Ia membuka jendela secara perlahan. BRUK! Ia mendarat dengan mulus. Perlahan ia menyelinap ke kamar Temari (bukannya Gaara mesum). Supaya gak ketahuan, ia menyelinap lewat kolong tempat tidur. Tiba – tiba ada cairan aneh di rambutnya. Ia menyentuh cairan tersebut dan menciumnya. 'Busyyeettt bau banget nih cairan, kaya' bau makanan busuk'. Gaara menoleh ke atas. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang tidur sambil ngiler. Gaara memandang cairan tadi. Jangan – jangan…_

"_Sial banget neh gue," kata Gaara sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia segera bergegas mengambil baju Temari dan akan segera pergi. Tapi kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh. GEDEBUG! Suara yang dihasilkan cukup keras untuk membangunkan seseorang._

"_Ohh..Bagus sekali" gerutu Gaara. Ia tidak ambil pusing, tak peduli ada orang yang bangun, pokoke dia selamat. Tapi ternyata Gaara salah. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Shikamaru dengan pistol mainannya. Tapi dia masih setengah sadar, kayaknya tuh anak mimpi jadi James Bond kali yee…_

"_Shikamaru, gue bisa jelasin.." Gaara ngira Shikamaru dah bangun._

"_Gue gak peduli! Gue Cuma ngelaksanain misi gue jadi agen 007!"_

"_Loh? Agen mana?"_

"_Agen penjual koran! Lu harus beli, ato enggak…" Shikamaru mengacungkan pistolnya. Gaara angkat tangan, terus membuat gerakan tangan amithaba._

"_Ampun baginda!! Gue beli koran lu!"-padahal gue kazekage-_

"_Bagus! Karena lu beli semua, gue kasih korting 100 "_

"_Itu namanya bukan korting, tapi gratis"_

"_Alah! Berisik loe!" Shikamaru menunjukkan koran – koran lama. Gaara sih nurut aja. Dia kan orang yang sayang nyawa. Ketika dilihat, ternyata korannya penuh dengan gambar – gambar Shikamaru dan Temari. 'Kurang kerjaan banget sih pake nempelin foto mesra segala. Ini sih pelanggaran UU APP' batin Gaara. Tapi tanpa buang waktu Gaara segera pergi dengan baju cewek ditangannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil. Temari pasti tidak akan menjodohkannya kalo dia lari dari rumah. Tapi setelah dia mikir, nanti siapa yang jadi kage? Mana Kankurou lagi karyawisata ke Bali lagi. Ah itu mah masalah nanti, pikir Gaara dengan entengnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya masalah besar akan dimulai.

* * *

_

_Esoknya._

"_Make up ok, mascara..ok. Wig..oke banget." Gaara mengetes penampilannya. Lumayan mirip cewek lah. Setelah melihat jam tangan, Gaara membereskan baju – bajunya dan bergegas pergi. Tapi tiba – tiba ia kebelet, terus ia ke toilet dulu dech. Tiba – tiba ia menabrak seorang perempuan tak lain tak bukan adalah Temari. Temari sih langsung ngakak aja melihat Gaara._

_**End Flashback**_

"Gaara, ngapain lu pake baju cewek?" Tawa Temari mulai reda. Gaara bingung harus bilang apa. 'Aduh, gue mesti gimana nih?', batin Gaara. Tapi akhirnya Gaara terpaksa berbohong demi 'kebaikan' dirinya sendiri.

"Gaara? Siapa tuh?"

"Alah, jangan boong deh. Kamu Gaara kan?"

"Enak aja, gue gak kenal juga."

"Kamu penduduk Suna kan?"

"Iya."

"Masa lu gak tau kage lu sendiri. Lagian kan gak sembarang orang yang boleh masuk kesini." Gaara keceplosan, tapi biasalah kage itu selalu banyak akal.

"Gini, kemarin gue ketabrak, terus hilang ingatan. Aku ditolong sama seseorang dan hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang. Aku bingung harus kemana. Jadi deh aku ke rumah ini,"

"Kamu bercanda? Dari rumah sakit ke sini kan ada 200 km. Kamu kuat jalan sejauh itu!?!" Gaara keceplosan lagi deh.

"Aku dikasih tumpangan taksi."

"Terus, kamu punya duit?"

"Enggak, makanya aku kesini buat minta duit"

"Bilang kek dari tadi." Temari pergi untuk mencari taksi. Gaara panik, itu kan cerita karangannya doang. Cepat – cepat ia mencegah Temari.

"Biar aku kasih sendiri saja."

"Tidak apa – apa nih?"

"Ga pa pa kok,"

"Oke, ati – ati,"

Gaara bernafas lega ketika Temari masuk. Tapi ada satu hal yang gawat. Kopernya ketinggalan di kamarnya! Masa' dia harus masuk lagi? 'Udah ah biarin gue cari taksi aja dulu'. Gaara mencari taksi dan pergi menuju desa aliansi terdekat Suna, Konohagakure.

Bagaimana nasib Gaara selanjutnya?

* * *

Di Konoha.

Teng!Teng! Bel sekolah berbunyi. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto bergegas masuk. Pagi ini Sakura dan Sasuke mendapat kelas yang sama, kelas biologi. Sedangkan Naruto mendapat kelas matematika. Naruto kesel. Kok dia dapet kelas matematika. Enakan biologi, tinggal ke kebun binatang, mencatat, udah deh. Naruto bergegas menuju kantor kepala sekolah, tak lain tak bukan kantornya Tsunade. Tsunade selain berprofesi menjadi hokage juga menjadi kepala sekolah loh! Gimana lagi, soalnya Jiraiya ogah jadi kepala sekolah sich……padahal gajinya lumayan besar.

"Tsunade baa-chan!!"

"Apaan sih Naruto! Gue lagi sibuk nich!"

"Sibuk apaan!!" Naruto menunjuk cemilan yang dipegang Tsunade dan ke arah TV.

"Lu pikir makan sambil nonton tuch enak! Butuh tenaga tau, mulai dari ngangkat tangan buat ngambil cemilan, ngegerakkin kepala buat nonton TV, dan lain lain." Tsunade mulai nyerocos. Busyyyet lidahnya muncrat kena Naruto, mana banyak lagi. Naruto sih sabar aja. Ingat, orang sabar disayang setan, eh disayang Allah.

"Udah ngomongnya?"

"Jadi mau loe itu apa sich?"

"Gue mau kelas gue sekarang biologi, bukan matik!!"

"Kenapa?Oh, ada Sakura ya?" Tsunade terkikik jahil. Muka Naruto memerah.

"Bukannn!!!"

"Teruussss?"

"Gini, biologi kan lebih gampang dari matik!"

"Masa'? Kalo gitu apa fungsi sel dan sebutkan bagian – bagiannya."

"EEHhhh.."

"Tuh kan, justru biologi lebih susah. Kalo 1 1?"

"2"

"TUh kamu bisa. Berarti matik lebih gampang, khan?"

"Iya juga ya," Naruto bernafas lega. Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang perempuan berambut merah sebahu dengan pakaian dester yang cukup mencolok. Lumayan cantik juga sich. Yup, itu Gaara. Tapi Naruto, sahabatnya malah gak nyadar. Bener – bener otaknya Naruto udah kanker stadium 4!

"Ada apa, anak manis?" Tsunade tersenyum lembut. Tiba – tiba jantung Gaara berdegup kencang. 'Kenapa gue berdebar – debar kayak gini, ya?' batin Gaara. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dan mulai mencari alasan.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya murid baru di sekolah ini. Nama saya..eng.." Gaara lagi mikir. Tsunade sih senyam – senyum aja sambil menunggu jawaban Gaara. Gaara malah makin nervous melihat Tsunade yang udah jadi kayak orang gila.

"Na..nama saya Royko."

"Hah? Kamu kok namanya kayak bumbu masakan?"

"Emang, pas lagi ngandung ibu saya lagi ngidam royko, jadi deh nama saya Royko." Gaara nyengir. Tsunade ngakak. Naruto sih udah ngibrit, jadi tinggal mereka berdua disana.

"Kenapa ibu loe gak ngidam Angelina Jolie?"

"Kata ibu gue sih mulutnya jontor." Tsunade kembali terkikik. Hal itu membuat Gaara senang. Dia jadi mau bersama Tsunade terus deh..Tapi biasalah gengsi buat ngakuin, jadi Gaara cuma buang muka. Tsunade bersiap mengantar Gaara ke kelas barunya dan menggenggam tangannya. Gaara makin nervous aja nih...Tapi dia malah seneng punya kesempatan seperti ini. Ingat, kesempatan takkan datang dua kali.

KLEK! Pintu kelas tersebut dibuka oleh Tsunade. Gaara perlahan melangkah masuk dituntun oleh Tsunade. Melihat banyaknya pasang mata yang meliriknya membuatnya jadi semakin gugup. Tsunade sih tenang – tenang aja mengenalkan Gaara.

"Anak – anak, perkenalkan ini ada murid baru, namanya Royko Hanabi." Kata Tsunade memperkenalkan Gaara. Perlahan rasa gugupnya mulai hilang sehingga Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Mohon kerja samanya, ya!"

"Iya!"Tsunade menyuruh Gaara untuk duduk di sebelah seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna biru kehitaman. Namanya Hinata,oke?. Dengan sopan Hinata mempersilakan Gaara untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai!!" sapa Hinata semangat. Senyumnya merekah.

"Hai juga," Gaara membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan.

"Kenalkan aku Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Gaara menjawab uluran tangannya dan bersalaman dengannya. Tangan Hinata begitu lembut, membuat Gaara begitu senang (Jgn selingkuh!).

"Rambutmu unik sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat rambut yang merah menyala sepertimu disini. Kamu berasal dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari Suna."

"Begitu ya? Maaf, disini udaranya dingin, mungkin kamu tidak terbiasa. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pinjam jaketku." Muka Hinata merona. Gaara sich santai – santai aja dan mulai mengambil jaket Hinata. Dalam hati ia bertanya kapan waktunya istirahat, karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melepas wignya yang membuat rambutnya makin ketombean.

* * *

"Lai lai lai istirahat telah dimulai," Bel istirahat berbunyi. Gaara tidak tahu harus kemana dan mulai mencari sahabat karibnya, Naruto. Tapi karena tidak tahan lagi ia menuju WC. Tadinya dia bingung mau masuk WC mana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke WC cowok.

"Hah, leganya" Kata Gaara setelah melepas wignya. Ia masuk ke toilet untuk keramas. Tapi, sebelum Gaara sempat keramas, ia tertimpa sial. Ada seseorang yang melihat Gaara melepas wignya. Yaitu…si alis tebal, alias Lee!!!

"TTTOOLLLOONGGG!!! AADDDAAA WWAAARRRIIIIAAA!!!" Lee teriak sekeras – kerasnya. Gaara melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan membekap mulutnya. Si Lee malah ajep – ajep.

"Jangan bilang – bilang ke siapa – siapa!"

"Iya…iya…" Lee menangis.

"Apa yang harus gue kasih buat membungkam mulut loe?"

"Ini loe lagi bungkam mulut gue!"

"Bukan, maksud gue jaga rahasia gitu lah."

"Hmm…loe mau ngelakuin apa aja kan?"

"Ya, mungkin?"

"Janji dulu,"

"Janji."

"Gantiin gue jadi cleaning service"

"Hah? Pardon?"

"Cleaning service!"

"Kalo itu gue gak bisa,"

"Kan udah janji."

"Pokoke gue,…"

"TTTOOOLLLLOOONNGGG DDIIISSSIINIII…" Gaara membekap mulut Lee sekali lagi. Gaara udah kayak kerasukan setan ajah. He he he

"OK, gue laksanain tugas loe jadi cleaning service."

"Makasih! Sekarang tolong pel koridor ya!

"Semua?"

"Ya iya lah!" Lee melesat pergi untuk makan soto bareng teman - temannya. Gaara membeku. Setelah mulai sadar, Gaara merasa gelisah, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengepel. Ia segera memakai wig dan mulai mengambil pel beserta air dan karbol. Dengan gigih ia mulai mengepel semua koridor yang ada di sekolah itu. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menumpahkan air pel yang membuat lantai yang sudah susah payah Gaara pel jadi kotor lagi. Gaara kesel bukan main, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Maaf, tapi bisa bantu saya membereskan lantai yang kotor ini?" Gaara menoleh. Tampak di depannya seorang lelaki berparas tampan yang berambut pendek berwarna hitam kebiruan, yang terlihat seperti ayam. Benar, pasti para pembaca udah tau kalo itu Sasuke Uchiha. Karena malas, Sasuke mulai melancarkan rayuan gombalnya.

"Say, kamu cantik deh. Abang ada perlu nich…harus pergi dulu" Sasuke tersenyum dengan senyum yang paling manis dan berkilau. Sinar matahari aja kalah tuch.

"Amit – amit dah gue sama loe!" ketus Gaara. Sasuke sekarang jadi kesel. 'Kan biasanya cewek – cewek langsung luluh dengan rayuanku, kok dia enggak ya?' batin Sasuke. Ya iya lah kan Gaara cowok. Sasuke berpikir, 'nih cewek hebat juga'. Perlahan Sasuke merebut pel di tangan Gaara dan mulai mengepel. This Is Imposible!!! Uchiha…Uchiha mau mengepel!?! Oh My God!!!!

"Puas lo?!?!" Sasuke kembali menyerahkan pel kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum, yang menurut Sasuke itu senyuman cute banget. Sasuke mendadak jadi berdebar – debar. 'Tuh cewek manis banget,'.

"Terima kasih, eeng.."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Gaara. Dalam hati sih Gaara mual banget, tapi salahnya sendiri jadi cowok kecakepan, jadi cewek juga kecantikan (narsis banget!).

"Udah yah salamannya," kata Gaara sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Dari tampangnya Sasuke udah kecewa banget, tapi Gaara sih cuek ajah dan mulai mengepel kembali.

Tiba – tiba Tsunade datang dan membagi – bagikan sebuah kertas. Gaara berdebar – debar aja melihat Tsunade dan makin seneng, tapi biasalah gengsi jadi Gaara buang muka. Seorang cewek berambut pink sebahu juga ikut membagi – bagikan kertas. Penasaran, Gaara mengambil kertasnya dan mulai membaca dengan seksama.

Di kertas itu berisi ajakan untuk mengikuti pesta dansa di Konoha. Plus ada gambar Sakura lagi nyisir rambut,,,cantik banget!! Terus ada tulisan : 'Hai semuanya jangan lupa buat dateng ke pesta dansa ya, terus bagi yang berminat dapetin infonya caranya gampang, ketik REG Sakura kirim ke 1234. Jangan lupa!! Kedatanganmu akan selalu kutunggu, kecuali Lee!! But kalo Sasuke sih gapapa!! Hehehe,'

"Gila cuantik tenan," Lee menahan air liurnya, tapi begitu membaca tulisan yang paling atas, Lee langsung nangis. 'Segitu buruknya aku?'. Karena bingung siapa yang mau diajak nangis, akhirnya Lee nangis sama guru Guy di pantai.

"Wah, Sakura my honey mau ikut saya ke pesta dansa tidak?" Sasuke udah langsung melamar, eh mengajak Sakura dansa. Sakura seneng bukan main dan segera memeluk Sasuke. Gaara malah bingung. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Naruto sudah mengajak Hinata, tentu saja. Dan yang lain sudah punya pasangan masing – masing. Tiba – tiba mulut Gaara terkesiap saat Tsunade berbicara seperti ini,

"Tolong nanti jangan berbuat keributan. Soalnya kita akan mengundang petinggi–petinggi negara, seperti kazekage, gubernur Sutiyoso,mizukage, deelel." Kata Tsunade. Gaara langsung panik. Nanti siapa yang datang ke Konoha? Dalam hati ia berharap Kankurou sudah pulang dari wisatanya ke Bali, dan satu hal lagi…jangan sampai ketahuan kalau dia itu Gaara yang menyamar jadi cewek. Temari kalo udah marah serem banget loch!

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," doa Gaara dalam hati.

* * *

Di Suna.

"Kalian itu kerjanya apa sich!!" Temari membanting meja adeknya ato tepatnya meja kazekage. Para pengawal hanya mengangguk minta dikasihani. Kacian amat nasib mereka kena Temari yang lagi marah besar.

"Ampun, Nyai Roro Kidul, hamba.."

"Satu, gue gak hidup di laut. Kalo hidup di laut gimana gue bisa ada disini? Dua, kenapa ngejagain seorang kazekage biar gak kabur aja gak bisa?"

"Habisnya kazekage itu kuat b-g-t,.."

"Ya, lawan dong !"

"Takut."

"Sudah!!KALIAN CARI ADEK GUE SEKARANG JUGA!!CEPETAN!!" para pengawal pada ngibrit semua. Temari mengambil nafas dan mulai membereskan meja adeknya. Ketika sedang membereskan laci, tiba – tiba ada banyak kertas yang menyembul keluar. Temari yang tertimpa kertas tersebut hanya merenggut kesal.

"Ini kertas apaan sich?" Temari melihat kertas tersebut. Dalam sekejap matanya melotot dan mulutnya terkesiap.

"I…ini kan.."

* * *

Di Konoha.

Gaara mulai mencari penginapan dengan uang yang tadi diberikan Temari. Akhirnya ia tiba di penginapan 'Grand Sandaime Konoha'. Oh,ya saat ini Gaara membuka wignya. Tapi untung deh gak ada orang yang nyadar kalo dia ini kazekage, jadi gak akan ketahuan.

"Lihat! Cowok itu cakep, ya!"

"Iya! Yang rambutnya merah kan?" Gaara menjadi takut karena dari tadi diperhatikan terus,jadi akhirnya dia memakai topi dan menuju meja resepsionis. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar ia bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga.

"Nanti besok ada pesta dansa, sedangkan aku belum ada pasangan sama sekali. Haah,…gimana neh…mana nanti si nenek jelek itu ngundang petinggi Negara lagi…nanti siapa yang datang ke sini? Kankuroukah?" gerutu Gaara kesal. Tapi semua itu ia lupakan dengan jalan mandi, rasanya seger banget.

TOK!TOK!!TOK! Pintu diketuk. Gaara bergegas berpakaian dan membuka pintu. Tapi sayang, ia lupa memakai wignya. Untung aja yang dateng sahabat karibnya, Naruto.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto, kok kamu tau aku ada disini?"

"Tadi aku denger bisik – bisik tentang orang berambut merah, dan aku yakin pasti ada lu,"

"Makasih, tapi lu jangan bilang ke siapa – siapa ya!"

"Oke, boss!"

"Makasih..nuhun..tengkyu…"

"Oke, jadi kamu mau pergi ke pesta dansa dong? Kan kazekage."

"Kamu tau murid baru yang tadi dateng?"

"Iya, terus kenapa?"

"Itu tuch akuw."

Naruto langsung ketawa ngakak. Gaara memerah mukanya. Malu banget!

"Jangan ketawain dunk!"

"Oke, maaf. Hmmpphh" Naruto masih ketawa. Gaara yang makin kesel mau menutup pintunya, akhirnya Naruto berhenti ketawa.

"Ampun, my darling!"

"Darling!?! Amit – amit!"

"Udah deh gue ketawanya. Tapi kenapa lu mesti nyamar jadi cewek segala?"

"Gini, gue tuh sebenernya…dijodohin"

"Kasian banget…kasian ya…yang kasian dari yang kasian..kaciaan deh lu!"

"Lu ke sini mau ngehina gue atau ngibur gue sich?"

"Maaf..maaf…Terus?"

"Nah, maka dari itu aku kabur ke sini."

"Hmm..mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kamu mau gak yang ngajak aku ke pesta dansa?"

"Ah, akuw kan udah ngajak Hinata!"

"Ya..putusin aja!"

"Embung!"

" Ya udah, gini aja.." Gaara membisikkan sebuah rencana di telinga Naruto. Tak lama kemudian senyum Naruto merekah.

"Ok, besok kita laksanakan rencana itu!!"

* * *

**TALK SHOW! BUWAHAHAHAHA**

Blueholic : Hualow semuanya!!

Gaara : - hahahahaha –

Blueholic: Ngapain kamu ketawa ngakak kayak gitu?

Gaara: Gue lagi stresss!!-hahahaha-

Blueholic: Dasar anak aneh!

Temari: Aku yang mewawancarai kamu deh.

Blueholic: Ya udah, cepet mulai gue mo tidur nich!

Temari: Gimana kesan kamu tentang fic kedelapan ini?

Blueholic: Jayuzz n gak rame. Aku lagi buntu ide lagi. Haah.

Temari: Nanti lanjutannya gimana?

Blueholic: Meneketehe. Kayaknya nih fic gak bakal kelar.

Temari: Ya udah terserah lu deh

Blueholic: Ok para pembaca gue mau tidur dulu ya! Konbanwa!

NB : Gambar itu gak niru punya Ganis kok, karena aku bikin fic ini sebelum baca punya kamu…maaf kalo sering banyak kesamaan dengan punya kamu. Mungkin kita sehati ya? Horay! (Gak jelas banget).


End file.
